


Everything Will Change After Tonight

by awickedtongue (carnivaldreams)



Category: Classic Alice (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivaldreams/pseuds/awickedtongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Andrew always slept on the couch.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Until he didn't. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Change After Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble? A ficlet? Not quite a full length fic.

 

_Andrew always slept on the couch._

_Until the time he didn’t._

It worried him when Alice started stressing about her latest essay, making study guides and revising timetables, when out of everyone he knew, she was the one that didn’t need to stress over her work and grades. Her eyes were bloodshot from staring at her computer screen so long, a half cup of coffee sat long forgotten at the top of her desk, even though the last thing she needed was any more caffeine and when he or Cara managed to get actual words from her, that wasn’t about an essay or piece of fiction, she didn’t always make sense.

“A small study break,” he insisted when he walked into her room and found her staring at her keyboard. Not moving at all. He gently pulled her computer away from her (careful to make no sudden movements) making sure he hit save several times. Her mouth parted, a defense already forming on the tip of her tongue, but Andrew silenced them with a forceful shake of his head “When was the last time you ate something that wasn’t at this desk?”

Her eyes flickered towards the coffee mug that had a kitten pictured on the side. “Breakfast?” Even she didn’t sound positive, and conceded when Andrew grabbed her hand, easily leading her off the chair and out of the room.

“Pie!” Alice’s whole face brightened as she studied the menu at the 24 hour diner, just off campus, that was a huge favourite with Valeton students, with its extensive selection of late night comfort food, and early morning hangover cures. She would have been more than happy with just the pie, but when the waitress came back with plates of grilled cheese sandwiches and chili fries, she eagerly dug in, her mouth already watering at the smells wafting off the plate.

It was as Alice was scraping the last crumbs of pie of her plate that Cara and Lily showed up, claiming to have noticed Andrew’s car in the parking lot, and told them they HAD TO come out with them. “Just a night at the bar,” Lily promised. “It’s quiz night,” Cara added, “dancing too.” The entire thing stunk of a set up, but when it was three against one, defiance was hopeless, especially when it was Cara and Andrew. At least a quiz night was kind of educational, right?

“That was a stupid technicality,” Alice protested as Andrew led her through his place, avoiding his roommates who were all in their rooms. He place one hand over her mouth to not disturb them; impressed through at the ease the word technicality rolled off her tongue after two and a half Long Island Iced Teas.

“And the dancing,” she smiled, and pirouetted in the small space between his door and bed, and even though his hands went out to stop her from falling, she fell back onto his bed, wriggling her way up the sheets until she was nestled against his pillows. Her brow furrowed as she fell into thought. He sat down next to her, facing her, one leg still dangling off the side of the bed.

“Thank you,” her voice had gone quiet, affected by the sleep she was obviously lacking as well; her eyes beginning to droop. “Tonight was fun.” Andrew worried about Alice, sometimes. This was the second time he’d had to pull Alice out away from her desk, the first time being just after her Student Body President win on Halloween. There was nothing wrong with her dedication to everything she did, he admired her so much for it; but he didn’t want that to be at the expense of everything else he loved about her.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch,” he whispered to her as she started to fall asleep, grabbing the pillow that didn’t have a fan of red hair over it. Alice’s arm flung out before he could pull away, her hand gripping his.

“Don’t go,” she murmured into his pillow, so softly for a second he was positive he was making things up. “Stay. Please.” She added, not much louder than before. Gently he lay down next to her, not wanting to pull her out of her sleep. Alice sighed, nestling closer to him, until her forehead was up against his shoulder, and the last of his resistance dissolved, his arm falling over her waist as he turned on his side.

The next morning Alice woke with a groan, and a few choice words she wanted to level at her friends; but even as she turned and burrowed her face back into Andrew’s pillow, while he continued to snore next to her, she couldn’t deny that that had been the most restful sleep she’d had in weeks.

It wasn’t the last time she and Andrew fell asleep together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly, occasionally, easing my way back into fan-fiction, but these two give so many feelings. Watched ep 20 at one in the morning, and then suddenly HAD TO WRITE.


End file.
